Five Night's at Freddy's love and war
by TheSpoling
Summary: This is my first story,it may not be that good,i may have some mistakes,it contains romance,action,drama(not so much)and my favorite:suspense Rated M for future mature content i'n it's future of future!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so it may not be so good,maybe latter i will put an OC character as well,but for new lets start the fanfiction!(This is an entry chapter)**

The animatronics Freddy,Bonnie and Chica are singing on the stage and Foxy is telling stories at the pirate cove.

When its night they normaly play games like monopoly or chess,but one day the manager hired a night guard.

Mike entered the building and saw four animatronics playing monopoly and starring at him very weird ,for a good minute they continued to do that,but Foxy broke the silence.

-Shit!We got caught!

Mike made an ''oh my god' face and tried to run but Freddy stopped him by blocking the door.

Mike was about to yell but Bonnie covered his mouth,he also saw Chicas ''Let's Eat''Bib and was a lot more scared than before.

-Please don't kill me!Please I will give you guys everything you want please!

-Where not here to kill you!Chica said on a pretty high tone.

-He looks like he just saw a animatronic!Bonnie tried to make a funny joke.

They took him to a table and tried to talk to him.

-Were you guys always like this...alive?

-I don't know,maybe? Foxy being sarcastic.

-I guess its time to do your job right?Said Chica

-Yeah,it is...

The animatronics guided Mike to his office,but Mike had to tell them something.

-Thanks for the hospitality,but i have to tell you guys something,I got hired only for this night and with had a sad face on him.

-What reason?Foxy was a bit worried too.

-Tommorow you guys might not be here,this pizzeria bankruptcy,theres a new one oppening soon,with new animatronics and you guys might not be involved...

Everybody was sad a this moment.

-Are we coming there as spare parts for the new ones,are we going there at all?Freddy said.

-I'm gonna try to reactivate you guys by getting a night guard job there to,i'm gonna try my best,I promise!

-Bonnie i have to tell you something,can you come to the kitchen?Said Chica

-Ok...

As they entered the kitchen Chica turned red.

-Bonnie,if tomorrow we might not be here anymore i want to tell you that I...

-Love me?

-How did you know?

-I just hoped that you would say that.

Chica kissed Bonnie,and it was a very long kiss ,Foxy entered the room to take some juice,and sneaked past them.

 **This is the end of the first chapter,how was it?Please tell me in the reviews!I plan on continuing this if it does not get suspended(i'm not English but i know English,i used google translate a bit,i don't know if every thing is correct)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter,this is the most interesting and action full one,has a loot of suspense for the third chapter!ENJOY!**

Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie and Chica found themselves i'n a truck to the new pizzeria and heard the driver talking to another person.

-I don't know why are they coming,after all they are total junk!

-Yeah,the new animatronics are a lot more kid friendly compared to this crap.

Foxy had the most sensitive ears and heard that,he thought of bitting his frontal lobe off but din't.

At the new pizzeria:

-I heard theres a new night guard coming,his name must be Mike!

-Night guard,How are we going to hide from this guy if he has cameras?said Toy Freddy

At that moment Mike entered the pizzeria and saw them talking and said:

-Guys i know you are alive,you don't need to hide from me!

Every toy animatronic had a weird face seeing a human walk past them,knowing they are alive and not even being scared.

Mike set up in the office and started waiting for the truck to come with the old animatronics.

Golden Freddy telleported to the pizzeria i'n chapter one,and did not see a trace of animatronic,only a news paper saying that Freddy Fazbears Pizza had bankruptcy,and the animatronics got moved to another pizzeria,he also almost got caught by a construction worker too.

Back at the new pizzeria,the toy animatronics were curios to his how they're counterparts look,but Toy Freddy thought that they would be aggressive and attack him to get they're places back.

Finally,the animatronics came to the new pizzeria,only Foxy was activated,since he was out of order the guys who took him think'd he was already deactivated.

The toy's saw humans enter,and they acted like they were only robots,but they were curious to see they're counterparts so got a little closer to the humans caring them.

Toy Freddy was a bit curios to see the original Freddy,even if he said he wasn't.

Vixey(Mangles name in my story,also used in another stories,also repaired)was the most curious,seeing Foxy she had butterflies in her stomach,like it was love at first sight,even thought Foxy's eyes were closed.

The animatronics got put into the storage room,and a soon as it was night time and nobody was in except Mike and the animatronics,he ran at the storage room and saw Foxy standing up.

-Foxy,how are you...

-I was out of order and they din't bother to deactivate me,and they said in the truck i was stupid!

-Hey,by the way,when i was a child you were my favorite animatronic,also how were you talking so pirate like?

-I don't know,part of my programing i guess?Now do you know how to activate them?

-I think it's in the guard's manual,but i'm not sure.

And Goldy appeared right near Foxy and scared Mike unintentional,Mike almost had a heart attack.

-What the fuck!Mike said very surprised.

-Oh by the way,he is Golden Freddy,he can telleport to places if you didn't guess already.

-Foxy...

-Goldy,he is Mike,the night guard at this pizzeria,he is trustworthy,he won't say a word to anyone else.

-Nice to meet you,new what happened to them?

-The manager deactivated them,but i know how to reactivate them,i have a manual...with five hundred and sixty pages...may take some time...

-Are there any other animatronics in here?

-Yeah,the manager said they are more kid friendly...

-One kid,one day cried because i have sharp teeth,i don't blame him for saying was kinda sad.

Five minutes later all the originals are activated and Freddy begins asking questions.

-So who took our place,kid friendlier animatronics?I'm gonna show them how kid friendly i am!

-Maybe they are not so bad,plus you din't even meet them and you wanna fight them?Said Chica kinda angry.

 **This is the end,i said there is gonna be some suspense,and tomorrow i may not have time to write, trolololol you need to wait(maybe i'l continue it tomorrow),but for now,just wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter,i saw some big mistakes in the first and 2nd chapter and corrected them!Also,this is my favorite chapter yet!ENJOY!**

Freddy was very furious and wanted to go fight them,and he did,Foxy,Chica and Bonnie followed him,no one think'd that a fight is a good idea but they also din't want to be out of place so they followed Freddy.

At the middle of the pizzeria,Mike was sleeping and he could't stop anything ,the two teams faced each other,neither one wanting to fight except the two Freddy's,Bonnie din't know if his counter part was a girl or a boy and din't said anything,but toy Bonnie,being a good friend with toy Freddy and beliving every thing toy Freddy said has started fighting Bonnie,his counter part.

The two Chica's were talking aggressively

-Better tell your friend "Hyper Blue Bunny"to stop or i'l smack you're face on the wall!

-Let's see that who smacks who's face!

And they started fighting to,but Foxy and Vixey were just trying to look away and pretend there's no three on three fight nearby,not saying a thing,Foxy,kinda locking shy said:

-I'm not gonna fight a girl!

After a few minutes of good fighting,the "war" stopped,and both the sides retreated.

The day passed and Mike leaved the pizzeria without knowing anything,the animatronics din't have a show because they were all new moved in,and the pizzeria was just build.

Foxy and Goldy dint't get into a Goldy would want to fight someone,that would be Freddy,but he wasn't so despite and Foxy was a kind guy,but it was more...

The 2nd day.

The Toys were thinking the worst about the originals,and toy Freddy was happy since he was right,but today they needed to have a show and they couldn't fight and swear at each other,but Vixey was thinking like "What just happened?".

At the show,the toys were on stage,Vixey at kid's cove,and the originals at the storage room,locked until Mike opens them again.  
But Vixey,in the show a wire of her torn out,the manager said he will repair her tomorrow,since they don't move if there's no show...

After the show,the toy's were worried about Vixey's state,she was felling very bad.

Foxy,at the storage room could't sleep,he was thinking at Vixey and heard from the outside,from toy Chica that Vixey was feeling bad and he was instantly worried.

After Mike came,Freddy told Goldy everything hoping he would be on their side,but he was not with the idea.

The 2nd fight

Freddy came,again for a fight,but before punching his counterpart,Goldy teleported between them and tried to stop them.

-Why the fuck do you guys wanna fight!You don't even have a reason,I don't get it!

-He stole my place,because he was a more "kid friendly animatronic"than me!Let me show him how kid friendly I am!

-Shut the fuck up or i"l punch you!It's not his fault,but maybe the manager was right!

-Ha idiot,like i'm the one fucked up it the head!Place stealer!

-2nd Freddy,i don't know you,but remember i'l rather punch you first!

-See,he's on my side!And his stronger than both of us!

-No,i'm not on your side!But i'm still stronger!

All the animatronics,except Vixey were there and locking weirdly at what was happening.

Toy Bonnie think'd about it to,and started questioning if Toy Freddy isn't an idiot,because,after all he started fighting Bonnie.

-Hey Bonnie,you know,if you're not like Freddy,can't we just stop hating on each other,like,without someone ...forcing us?I was a bit aggressive at first...I mean a lot,but i'm sorry i normally...i listen to our Freddy you know.

-Yeah,I came with him just so i'm not out of place...I din't want to fight,so...peace?

-Yeah.

The Chica's did the same,they reconciled in the end.

 **I know this fanfiction is about the "war",but just continue reading!Not much suspense for the next chapter,except Vixey's state, but I promise this fanfiction will continue to grow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th chapter,nothing to say, HERE WE GO!(Balloon boy not included until i may change may mind)**

Foxy was curios to see Vixey,he din't know what to do so he entered kid's cove.

-Hey,I heard from Chica that you're not feeling ok...

-How did you enter?

-There's no more hate outside,but I still want my answer.

-No i,m not felling ok,I think one of my wires got torn...

-Shouldn't the manager send a repair team to you?

And they heard noises from outside the pizzeria.

-He did,go fast in the vent!

Foxy entered the vent,and entered Mike's office.

-What are you doing here?Get to the storage room or they'l see you!

-They are at the hallway,what do you want me to do!?

-Then remain in the vents,just so they don't see you,go fast!

Foxy entered the other vent and stayed there.

-Mike,were are the tools?

-Theres a box in the prize corner,I guess that's were the tools are.

-No,that's the puppet's box,a new animatronic I think,we came to repair Vixey,shouldn't the tools be in the storage room?

Mike din't want to say that,because Foxy was in the vent,and if a human entered the storage room and din't see him they would most likely call the police.

-I think the manager put it in my office just come check.

Mike whispered Foxy to go to the storage room,and Foxy fled to the storage room as fast as he could,and remained unseen.

-Foxy where have you been,did the repair team see you?Bonnie said.

-No,Mike helped me out.

-Thank god.

-How much time are they staying here,and did you guys know about the new animatronic?

-I don't know,half an hour,you just say'd new animatronic?Freddy said

-Yeah,maybe you want a fight with him or she to?Chica said laughing!

-Hey!Stop laughing!

Half an hour later,MIKE came to open the storage room and Foxy leaved and went to the kid's cove,but Vixey was at the hallway and they met there.

-Felling any better?

-Not really,the repair team said i'm good but I don't really believe that.

-Hey,I've heard that there's a new animatronic,in the prize corner,in the box.

-Where did you hear that from?

-From the repair team while I was in the vent.

-By the way,I know it's late but what's you name?

-Foxy,Your's must be Vixey right?

-Yeah

-Now let's go check the new animatronic,i'm curios!

They went to the prize corner.

On the way they also saw some weird paper dolls on the way.

Finally at the prize corner,they opened the box and din't see anything.  
But when they looked back,they saw the a dark and skinny figure looking at them,not saying a word and just staying there...

 **A bit of suspense(not really if you read every word)but this is he 4th chapter,I also put more dialog than normal,but I think it worked really your opinions in the reviews!You don,t need an account to post reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter,the fourth chapter was based more around Foxy and Vixey,and I think this one would be !**

That dark figure started approaching them,the paper dolls from before also started flying near that dark figure,and the dark,skinny and tall figure suddenly charged at Foxy

-What the heck are you!What the fuck do you want!Foxy was struggling to talk

And the dark figure responded with a very thick voice,and slow talking:

-I want you to look into my eyes!

Foxy din't want to,but he still did,his eyes turned red and started acting weird.

-Foxy...kill her!

-How are you doing this...I won't, let me go!

-You're mine now Foxy!

-How do you know my name?

-I know many things...now do what I said!

-No!Vixey run and tell somebody!

Vixey,scared,ran to the middle of the pizzeria and yelled.

-The puppet is controlling Foxy!She knew that what she just said was completely crazy and out of place,but she couldn't help it

-What?

Foxy came,with his red eyes and and angry face and started charging at Bonnie,he picked him up and thrown Bonnie into the wall,Chica went at him right a way to check if he's fine.

-What happened to Foxy?Bonnie was hardly talking,he was very injured.

Foxy then fell to the ground, puppet appeared right near him.

-To much resistance means to much time to take...The puppet talked again with his spooky and slow voice,then disappeared.

All the animatronics were there at that moment,everyone was frightened of what just happened.

-Exactly what we needed,another thing that can kill somebody!Bonnie,are you alright?Goldy said it very nervous.

-Yeah,i'm fine,i don't think anything broke.

-I have an idea!Let's make this weird fat guy bait then kill the puppet!Freddy said pointing at Toy Freddy.

-Maybe you're gonna be the bait,after all you're the easier one to catch!

-No one is gonna be bait,i'm just trying to realize what's happening!Goldy exclaimed.

-And it work's really well right?

-Shut up!Bonnie's hurt and you guy's are still doing this?

-Now what do we do with Foxy?

-Let's take him to the storage room,so no one finds him like this bonnie said trying to be helpful.

-Vixey,how did he get...controlled?What did exactly happen?Goldy

-The puppet grabbed his neck,then it made Foxy look into it's eyes,then this happened...

-How did it grab Foxy's neck,teleporting or walking?

-Teleporting,just like you.

Goldy walked away with a bad felling.

At the storage room.

Vixey,worried for Foxy came to the storage room to check at that moment he woke up.

-Puppet i'm gonna kill you!Where,where am I?

-You're fine!The puppet possessed you...

-Did I hurt you?

-No,but you threw Bonnie into the wall,he is fine now,but how are you felling?

-I threw Bonnie into the wall?How did I do that?

-I'm questioning the same thing,but I still want my answer!

Foxy slightly smiled.

-Not so alright,I fell very weak...I also need to give some apologizes.

Foxy got up,and right when he leaved the storage room with Vixey he saw Mike leaving.

-Hey Foxy,tomorrow i'm coming one hour latter so tell the others!Also It's 6 am so get back into the storage room until someone comes.

-Ok I will.

Vixey got back to the Kid's cove,and Foxy in the storage room.

 **This is it,the fifth chapter,Took a lot to make and that's bad thing,i cannot promis that the sixth chapter will come faster but anyways wait and read until that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oc characters!Yes really,voting starts in the reviews!When voting you need to specify:Personality(must be a bad character),**

 **purpose,main color,sex,type,(ex:fox animatronic,human,bear animatronic)specials(a description of something special of that character)**

 **Information:The Oc will appear very late in the story and dye/dissapear/go away/turn good and I may not even appear, if you're isn't chosen please don't hate!L** **et's start the story!**

Freddy woke up,and felled very different ,like something big just changed...Foxy woke up to.

-Freddy,what happened to your hat?

Freddy din't woke up properly,he wanted to be angry but this came out of his mouth.

-What hat?

-The one you always wear?Like the weird part of you...

-Oh,I bet "Fat Me" has it!

-He started again!Chica woke up to.

-Enough is enough!He stole my place and now he steals my hat?That's not even so important,why the fuck would he do that?

-And you din't even realize I don't want to kill anyone right now!Foxy came with another subject.

At that moment Bonnie woke up,and he heard just the "kill anyone part".He instantly walked up to the wall,making a threatening face to Foxy with a broom in his hand.

-Bonnie,by the way,sorry for the incident last night,It wasn't my fault,that demonic puppet got into my head!Look at my eyes if you want proof that i'm fine!

-Thank god,but how did you throw me into a wall?I mean you're strong but not really like that,no one is like that!

-I think the puppet got into my brain,I mean this is why my hands hurt?

-Also,where did you know what you did if you were possessed?

-Vixey told me.

Freddy din't say a word during Foxy's and Bonnie's dialog.

-You guy's continue talking!I'm gonna do something useful and get my hat back from that asshole!

At the kitchen Chica and Toy Chica were making cupcakes when Chica leaved to get some ingredients,Goldy entered and Toy Chica started "talking with him".

-Hey,I'm happy there is a guy able to stop these assholes,but what do you think about this puppet "thing"?

Goldy just tough of something,that one of the cutest girls is talking with him and said:

-I'm thinking that a blushing yellow girl may need some protection from a strong enough,yellow bear.

-I can take care of myself,don't worry.

-The more care,the better...?

Without realizing,they where holding they're hands,and right at that moment Freddy came.

-Hey Goldy,I saw that idiot with my hat!I mean why the fuck does he want my...Oh,em sorry for disrupting you two...

Freddy leaved,Goldy and Toy Chica were left feeling very very awkward .

Very soon they started hearing swears and loud sounds.

-They're fighting,I got to go.

-No,I have a little"trick" for them,but you are just gonna stay and look,nothing else!

said on a unsure tone.

Toy Chica walked near them and ,SNAP!Her beak fell off,she pretended to be hurt and walked away,Goldy teleported to her instantly an asked:

-Are you fine,what happened?

Toy Chica put her beak back and left Goldy very surprised!

-Ooh so this was the trick,nicely done!

-Thanks.

-But,from how long can you do this?

-Since I know myself!

-How does it feel taking it off?

-it tickle's me,it's weird...

-Oh no,it's almost six am...

-Also,a fast question,were do you go when is six am?

-To the beforehand pizzeria ,you shall go to the stage...

-Bye,see you tomorrow!

-Bye!

When Toy Chica was going to the stage,Freddy came to Goldy and started:

-Hey,please don't kill me,it was his fault not my!I don't even know you're girlfriend,why would I hit her?

-Who said i'm gonna kill you?Guess what,her beak is detachable!You just got prank'd!

-Really?

-Yeah,but did you just say "my girlfriend"?

-Come on,you don't hold hands and look in each others eyes so charismatic with anyone!

-Hey let's talk about the fight,what happened,I tough you guys stopped!

-Goldy's classic subject change!It was because he stole my hat!

-Did you get it back?Goldy said laughing.

-Hey!He stole my place,and now the hat,why?It's just a hat!

-Correct!Now go back a the storage room!

Freddy walked angry at the storage room.

 **The end of the chapter!I know not many people ship Golden Freddy and Toy Chica,But I want to be a bit more special!I'm glad this is published!There are a very few amount of fanfics that ship them but I think they are a great ship!**


End file.
